Unforgotten Love
by chibichibimoon6
Summary: Rin has come back into the zodiac household and sees that Haru is there.... Will there be another spark in their love?


Unforgotten Love

By: chrissy

Rin was coming back to the zodiac house hold being lead by Yuki and Toru. Her black hair swaying in the breeze. She had been hiding from them for a couple days. They had found her in her horse form by the river near the house. Her black heeled boots making a clicking sound on the stones in front of the house. They walked into the house and found everyone around the table awaiting their return. Shigora was the first to speak.

"So your back with Rin?"

"I don't plan to stay long for I was made to come here" Rin said with a sneer.

Haru got up and walked over to Rin with a straight face and walked by saying "we need to talk" continuing his way up the stairs. She wanted to immediately turn and run after him but was stopped by Shigora saying something to her.

"Rin….Rin!" she said. She came out of her daze.

"huh……oh yeah what did you say?" she looked at him.

" I said do you want something to eat?"

Rin shook her head. She wasn't really hungry she just wanted to talk to Haru as soon as possible. She didn't know why he needed to talk to her.

"Well then let me show you to your room"

She fallowed Shigora up the stairs to a room pretty far down the hall. She walked into the room and turned to look at Shigora. Her eyes saying thanks to him.

"He will come back to you Rin don't worry" Shigora walked out of the room.

She stood there for a minute and realized that Haru was coming her way.

'Know is my chance to figure out what he wants' she thought

"Hey Haru you wanted to talk?" she said

"Ya can we talk in your room in private?" he asked

"Ya sure no problem" They walked into the room and closed the door. They both sat in the side of the bed. Rin slightly smiling. Haru finally got the courage and spoke first.

"Rin…….." He stopped embarrassed to ask her the question on his mind for a while.

"Ya Haru" she said eager to hear what he wanted to say.

"I miss you, are you sure you want us to be apart?"

"Well…… I did want to be apart but….. I miss what we had" she said. Haru was happy to hear that she still loved him and quickly captured her lips in a kiss. Not long after this started there was a nock at the door. Rin got up and opened the door, it was Toru.

"Wound you like some food Rin-San?" Taru asked with a smile on her face. Rin looked at her and took the tray and closed the door in Toru's face. She put the tray down on a desk near by. She turned around and Haru pinned her to the nearest wall the food easily forgotten. He started to kiss down her neck and puts her hands above her head. Rin quickly got into this an started to kiss him in return. Haru held her hands with one of his as the other slowly slipped up her shirt cupping her breasts as Rin moaned into his mouth. Haru was having to much fun with this, hearing her moan was like sending a shiver down his spine. He was about to rip of her shirt when there was a nock at the door.

"Who is it?" Rin asked half panting as she wrapped her legs around his waist while he held her up by her ass. They instantly went back to their lip lock.

"Rin can you come down so we can figure out what your going to be doing while you stay here?" Shigora said through the door.

"And bring Haru also" He added

"Uh…….sure thing" Shigora smiled and walked back down the stairs. Rin looked at Haru.

"We should go downstairs Rin" Rin nodded and they untangled and kissed before they headed downstairs hand in hand. As they entered the room everyone went sigh lent and stared at them. Rin and Haru sat down and Shigora began to speak.

"Since Rin is here I think we should put down some rooms…… no more then one person in a room" Shigora stated. Rin and Haru were going to argue on the subject but decided not to.

"Rin you're going to accompany Toru, Yuki, Haru, and the rest to school"

"Do I have to wear those skirts?" Rin asked in discussed, Shigora nodded. Rin sighed "I will sign you up for classes today and you can start tomorrow" Shigora said.

"Shigora could I speak to you?" Haru asked.

"Sure Haru lets step outside" Shigora smiled.

Haru got up and let go of Rin's hand even though he didn't want to leave her side. Shigora and Haru left the room and went onto the porch. Shigora was the first to speak.

"You and Rin have gotten back together?" Haru nodded.

"About time" Shigora smiled

That is why I want her in as many of my classes as possible" Haru said

"I will do what I can" Shigora said

Haru left Shigora and sat back down holding Rin's hand while wrapping his free arm around her neck. Rin leaned into him as Shigora walked back into the room and sat down.

"Toru when will dinner be ready?" Toru smiled

"Dinner is ready" She went to get dinner and everyone ate and talked amongst themselves. Shigora then left to get Rin's classes.

-Two Hours Later-

Everyone was still sitting were they were when Shigora left. Rin and Haru sitting together her head on his well toned chest. Shigora walked threw the door with his black and white suit on. Shigora walked over to Rin and handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Rin asked.

"Your classes Rin-San" Shigora stated

Shigora walked out of the room to change out of his suit. Rin looked at the paper and found that her classes were easy. Haru grabbed the paper out of her hand and looked. He smiled he had 2 classes with her.

"Your in two of my classes babe"

"What two classes?" Rin asked. Haru got a huge grin on his face.

"History and Gym" He smiled the grin not fading

The thought of Rin in short shorts and a white shirt running almost made him drool. He smiled at her. Rin smiled back happy to see him smiling even if it was for a perverted reason. Everyone slowly made there way to bed Haru kissing Rin before she walked to her room down the hall to sleep. The next day Rin awoke fully rested. She quickly got into her school uniform that Shigora probably left for her. She brushed her hair and put on eye liner and rushed down stairs. Everyone was already eating when she got downstairs. She sat next to Haru and ate her breakfast. When everyone was down everyone collected there stuff and left the house for school as they left Haru put his arm around Rin's waist.

"Are you ready Rin-San?" He asked. Rin smiled

"As ready as I'll ever be"

They walked into the school and seemed to get a lot of attention from guys which raised Haru's anger.

-Later in School-

Rin remembered why she hated school. Every guy in school had been hitting on her all morning. They didn't seem to get that she was dating Haru. One kid decided to grope her in her science class and when the teacher was "preoccupied" she beat the shit out of him so he wouldn't do it again. She was now headed off to history to see Haru.

Rin walked in and found Haru and walked over as all the guys stared.

"Hey babe" Haru said as he kissed her

"Hey" she smiled and kissed him in return and sat down.


End file.
